Fiery Blossoms
by AuroranWings
Summary: Discontinued .Summary. Saggi. Cat Demon. Friend. Spirit Detective. Kidnapped for something she didn't do. And who are the kidnappers, and what's their purpose? .PG 'cause I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1: Saggi

Awesome! My first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! n.n I hope you guys like! And the idea of this fiction came as a dream!

Readers: O.o

Wingy: It's true! I wrote down the basic summary and decided to make it a fan fic on here! n.n If you want what I wrote down, just post it in your review!

Oh yes, also, since I now I have two active Fics, including this one, the making of both might take a bit! So be patient ya! n.n On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Whilst you may believe such, I do not, nor will I ever, probably own Yuu Yuu Hakusho! However, I do own Saggi, the character you will meet in this Fic! n.n

* * *

"_So... is this the creature we're searching for?" A sweet sour voice asks in the darkness._

"_Yes, she is the one we want." A second voice, harder and tough._

"_I assume this plan of yours shall work then? You know you tend to be a hot head when it comes to these sorts of things." The third, level-headed sarcasm in his voice._

"_Yes! You idiot! I know exactly what I'm doing!" The second again, easily irritated._

"_Then let's begin."_

_----------------------------------_

Saggi strolled down the simple human street, her white and black striped tail swishing back and forth, and her black ears twitching occasionally to the sounds of the human world. Her ears sat upon her ebony coloured hair, reaching down to her shoulders, and bangs softly swishing into her face. Her skin was an unnaturally pale whitish colour, covered by a robin's egg coloured stretch top, revealing her shoulders. White cargo pants covered her legs; her white cat paws sticking up from underneath the bottom fold of her pants.

You'd think that any human would scream at the sight of Saggi, but no. She was smarter than that. She had placed an illusion over herself so that to any human, she'd look like one of them. A pathetic, weak, and wimpy human, only minus the pale skin, ears, and tail. Not to mention weird looking feet.

She chuckled to herself and stopped, reaching her destination. The fountain in the center of the city. She looked around at her surroundings.

Saggi sighed irritably, and then sat down on the rim of the fountain.

Saggi was a close friend to the Hakusho gang, or at least, she was originally good criminal friends with Hiei, they went a bit back. Kurama was as far as she had known, a criminal mastermind originally known as Youko Kurama, or, Youko.

Saggi had tagged along one day with Botan, which incidentally turned out to be the day that Yusuke Urameshi died 'young.' So blossomed her friendship with the rascal kid. And.. of course his ever-so faithful buddy, Kezuma ( sp..? ) Kuwabara. Oh yes, Botan. When Saggi was still a rather young half-demon, she had met Botan, only after she had 'tired to kill the spirit world scum.' As Botan laughs at the incident now, Saggi still thinks she could have taken Botan down. 'Course, she doesn't tell Botan that.

Saggi had met the whole group together after the whole, 'Yusuke-meets-Kurama-and-Hiei-and-then-they-all-became-team-mates' thing.

Saggi worked for Koenma like Botan, after her criminal life, exterminating demons and trying to help the lazy-bum Koenma keep peace in Spirit World.

Saggi looked around, then her face brightened, and she smiled.

Her ears perked up at the sight of Botan coming, and she got up and ran to her, throwing her arms around her best bud.

"FINALLY! I thought you guys would NEVER get here!" Saggi teased her.

"Oh really now Saggi, don't be so pessimistic!" Botan replied in her singsong voice, returning the hug.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Keiko holding Puu, walked up behind Botan, and Saggi looked over-joyed to see her friends.

Saggi had been on an assignment in another part of the Demon World when the gang had been at the Dark Tournament, which she realized she had sorely missed. She was a regular guest at past tournaments when she was younger, and had been extremely irritated she had missed both the tournament AND her friends fighting!

"Hey Saggi. So how's it goin' catgirl?" Yusuke asked coolly, his eyebrows raising at the nickname that he had given Saggi he knew she hated.

"Hey! Saggi!" Kuwabara grinned, and tried to give her a hug too, only to have Saggi lean out of the way, sending Kuwabara into the fountain with a splash, while everyone looked on in sympathy at their rather stupid friend.

"Saggi. It is pleasant seeing you again." Kurama smiled, and kissed her hand, leaving Saggi to blush furiously and pull her hand away, putting Kurama in a headlock and saying, "I TOLD you! Just don't do that anymore! Think of something else to say!"

"Right, I'll... try and do... better next time...!" Kurama spoke, his voice slightly muffled.

Saggi smiled, and released her friend. She turned to Keiko, and started to greet her as well, when she saw Puu.

"Ummm, do I need to ask?" Saggi asked, slightly frazzled at the sight of the small blue pile of goop with a patch of black hair. She went over and picked him (A/N: Her?? It?! ...I'm going with 'him') She held him out in her arms, next to Yusuke.

"Hey; these guys look alike!" Saggi said triumphantly

Everyone else in the group collapsed slightly, all letting out air in large sighs in sympathy for their over-excited friend. ...Except for Kuwabara who was still struggling to get out of the fountain, failing and falling once again into the water.

Yusuke was the first to regain his composure, and got back up and started laughing, the others joining in.

This was interrupted by the sound of another figure appearing at Saggi's side.

"I'm not surprised that you, of all people Saggi, saw the similarities between both Yusuke and that ridiculous thing." Hiei grunted, his voice halfway between and scorn and a sneer.

"Hey!" There was a muffled yelp of surprise and running water, "Shorty!" Kuwabara leaped out of the fountain at the sight of Hiei. "What're YOU doing here ya killjoy?" he asked, his eyebrows narrowing.

"Simple you buffoon. I too was invited to this simple, 'greeting,' of sorts." Hiei responded sarcastically.

"Hiei," Yusuke began, "Why'd you leave for us? You coulda stayed with us longer instead of sprinting away from us as soon as the boat taking us away from Dark Island landed at the dock."

"I had better things to do than stick around with you guys." Hiei responded.

"Glad you could join us Hiei." Kurama said, lightening up the mood a bit.

Saggi bit her lip then began speaking again, "Sheesh Hiei! Don't be so dark! C'mon! And you didn't have to bring your katana with you ya know! People are already staring!"

Hiei raised and eyebrow at Saggi. "And then what? When an enemy attacks, am I to be killed because some idiot cat demon told me to lighten up?"

Saggi pouted, and mulled over his words, responding with, "All right! The gang's all here! Let's go!" Saggi pointed to the direction of where most human teenagers hung out.

Saggi and the others spent the rest of the day with each other, which turned out to be a lot of fun, even despite Hiei raining on the day when he skulked and pouted when Saggi convinced him to join her in a photo-booth. Yusuke and Keiko went together inside the photo-booth, Kurama and Botan, and Kuwabara with Puu. Interesting arrangement, yes?

When the sun started to set, and after everyone else had said their farewells and the gang split up, and when it was just Saggi and Hiei, Saggi stopped him from leaving, taking hold of the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hiei... I, I want you to have these." Saggi spoke, shoving the pictures from the Photo-Booth into Hiei's hands, and coming rather close to him in the process.

Hiei was silent, and they stared at each other, and he finally spoke, "Saggi. You know it can't--" Hiei began, but Saggi cut him off, her eyes flashing in the fading sunlight, and her arms crossing over her chest in an irritated cheerless sort of way.

She took a deep breath, letting out at once, "I know. I know! You've told me a bajillion times! But there's something I have to tell you! It's really important!" Saggi started to have tears in her eyes, but Hiei turned away, and, having the pictures still in his hand, diminishing into the round shape of the sinking glowing sun, his shadow a speck in the distance before finally fading away.

"Hiei..." Saggi spoke softly, and closed her eyes embracing the warmth of the sun and the sadness coming over her, the fading scent of crimson blood and fire escaping into the air. The fact that her once good friend Hiei was standing beside her a moment before seemed distant and inconceivable to her, too many things had happened.

"Hiei."

* * *

Well, ya like it? I thought it was pretty clever! n.n Please R&R! It'll get better! I promise! s 

Hiei Obsessees: THERE SHE IS! GET HER!

Wingy: MEEP! –hides from onslaught of Hiei Obsessees-

Hiei Obsessees: ATTACK!

Wingy: HEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE! –is taken away by angry mob-

Readers-Still-Left: O.o


	2. Chapter 2: Silence before the Storm

Chappie Two Now Here! ...Well I would hope you know that since you're well... here... O.o

Well, good news: More action! –cheer-

Bad News: Might be a bit before next chapter comes... 'Course, you should get over it, and that's a far and long time away! –sweatdrop-

* * *

The next day Saggi spent her time moping around town, even though many times she spotted some of her friends, like Yusuke and Keiko bickering; as usual, and Kurama moping about his school. Botan could be seen flying to and fro, once and awhile. Even Kuwabara looked like he was having more fun than her!

Ever since last night, Saggi had been down. Her body showed her emotions, her tail and ears drooping as she walked around town, ignoring the looks of adult humans whispering about what they thought was a human child skiving off classes.

She ignored them. What did they know anyway, the pathetic fools.

She sat down at the fountain where she had met the others yesterday, and curled up on the rim, her fluffy tail curled high above her head like a question mark; she didn't like the water. Being part fire demon did that to you. ((A/N: If you couldn't tell, the other part of Saggi's demon heritage is cat demon.)) She sighed, her arms wrapped around her arms around her legs, staring at the ground she saw before her eyes.

-------------------...-------------------------

After a couple hours, the sun high in the sky, she felt another nearby. She looked up, and saw a boy sitting on the bench in front of the place where she sat. He was reading a book, some huge novel that she could probably never read. He was deeply immersed, and looked very strange for a human.

His hair was bright green, and curly, reaching to the middle part of the back of his neck. Two equally curly strands were pushed into the front of his face, shielding part of it. A pair of huge goggles, tinted yellow, were pushed into his hair. (( A/N: Think the Digimon team leaders... -sweatdrop- Somewhat lame example, but it works; right? ))

Saggi blinked, what a strange fellow. He also wore a seeming Chinese (( A/N: Japanese? Sorry I don't know these things too well... n.n; )) outfit, with long flowing blue sleeves to the shirt and to the ends of the pants; both articles of clothing covered in a golden border along the edge, strange and somehow seductive, in a weird way. Black simple shoes was what he wore on top his feet.

The boy, looking no older than perhaps sixteen, seventeen, looked up, sensing her looking at him.

"Oh... sorry." Saggi grinned weakly, her ears perking up, knowing the human boy couldn't see.

"That's quite all right." The boy's voice was light, and small sounding.

Saggi cocked her head, asking, "What're you reading?"

The boy quickly closed the book in one hand, and smiled, the grin not spreading into his emerald eyes, which remained cold and gleaming like the crystal they were named for.

"Uh, right. Who are you by the way?"

"I'm... Shoot. Like a flower seed." Shoot replied, cool and calm.

"Hmmm..." Saggi said.

As fascinating as this conversation was, she'd rather not spend her entire glorious afternoon talking to this bookworm. She had better things to do.

"Well, nice meeting you Shoot, but I have to go." Saggi got up, unfurling her tail and swishing to stretch it.

"Right. Same to you." Shoot nodded.

As Saggi walked away, Shoot grinned, opening his book and starting to read again, "Same to you... Saggi."

----------------------------

"Saggi..." Hiei murmured, looking over the city from his perch sitting atop a construction site in the middle of the city. He was taking a break from his pitiful training, jumping to and fro from beam to beam in the ghostly

He tightly gripped the photos from the day before, staring across the human world in a sense of nostalgia. He had separated the pictures into three, instead of one long sheet of the small pictures.

A gust of wind appeared from no where and blew Hiei furiously, the beams surrounding him creaking and groaning, and Hiei himself gripped himself, holding on for dear life. In the process, unbeknownst to Hiei, two of the photos fluttered out of his hands and into the wind, scattering into the air.

---------------------------

"Man... am I totally pooped!" Saggi yawned, stretching her back and arms, currently over-loaded with shopping bags and other items.

The sun was blood red, its colour seeping into every corner and crack. Saggi started to walk away, back towards the center of the city and the fountain, walking on a sidewalk next to stores and homes.

"Strange..." Saggi murmured, swinging her bags side to side in her arms, "Where is everyone?"

It was true. Not a soul could be seen in her distance. Her ears picked up the sounds of other humans, and she smelled them as well, but that was far away. Not where she was.

"Okay... weirdness..." Saggi stopped, and was suddenly filled with a sense of fore boding.

She dropped her bags, and began sprinting towards the center of the city, for something there was calling her towards it.

How much she would regret that action later.

* * *

Yay! Finished! And sorry, that's all for now! I'm typing up the third chappie as we speak... ermm, as I type! :D Hang on for a bit more!

...Okay, I lied. Not that much action in this chapter, but I SWEAR, next one will be da bomb! ...And full of large, excruciatingly-painful-to-write-descriptions! -dies-

Oh yes, -pops up from grave- R&R! NOW! n.n -dies again-


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnap

Yay! Third Chapter! Thanks so much to the guys who reviewed! You guys are da bestest! (( That's a compliment... I Heart Grammar. And that sure isn't the best I've seen... :P ))

So... I really want to get on with the story, which I debated whether or not to put it in the last chappie, but I decided against it! Lucky you guys! n.n

Oh yeah, Shoot is about... Five foot three... Kinda short, kinda not. Depends on how you think about it. That's sort of tall for Saggi, seeing as she is only four foot eight. Poor... poor short Saggi... -Wingy is five foor seven herself- n.n; -sweatdrop-

I don't own YYH... if I did... -ponders mysteriously-

This has been my longest chapter yet! Ever! For ANYTHING! 1864 wordas before editing! -gasp- ...And for those of you who don't know, that's a good thing for me. :)

* * *

My name's Saggi. I was one curious cat backslash fire demon. Luckily, since I figured no one was around, I gave up on running and started springing, up and down, at pretty big heights. I saw nothing, at least I thought so, near the fountain. Even that weirdo kid Shoot had cleared off. I landed for once at the side of the fountain, and started running towards the sun, hoping to find some reason the city was devoid of all life. But where...?

I stopped, near some stores; I think a butcher's and some convenience store, I dunno. That really wasn't important at the moment. I stood on the sidewalk, staring into the sun when they appeared.

I know, sounds strange, but really, they just got there somehow. I didn't see them, smell them, or hear them. They were just... there.

--------------------To narrator---------------------

Two men, no boys really, stood between Saggi and the sunset, their shadows stretching out into the sidewalk behind her, joining with Saggi's own shadow.

One Saggi recognized.

"Shoot?" She asked, dumfounded.

What was the kid doing here? And who was that tall guy with him? And what was that strange marking on his face? It wasn't there earlier...

"Yes." His voice was the same, the same as it was when she had spoken with him the other day. She stared closer at the mark and saw it was a tattoo of some sort, weaving its way up his left cheek, and stopping at the bridge of hair on his forehead. It was silver, and it looked complicated despite its simple design.

After quickly looking at the tattoo on Shoot's face, she looked at the taller guy. The taller boy, taller than Shoot by at least one foot, saying nothing, staring at her. His eyes were a blazing red and orange, they held nothing, no emotion, no spirit, nothing but anger. Saggi saw another tattoo on his face. Only his was smaller, it covered his bottom right cheek, and it looked like a small flame, and Saggi could have sworn she had seen it flicker. This guy looked seventeen eighteen or so.

His hair was also red, with streaks of orange and yellow, like a blazing fire of rage. He wore a black tank top, stretched across his muscled chest. He also had on a leather black jacket that bounced off the light, and reached down to his knees. Skin-tight blue jeans reached down to his feet, covering most of his black shoes. He wore different belts across his waist, some brown and some brown with studs.

He had his hands inside his jackets' pockets, saying nothing and only staring at Saggi.

Saggi shook her head. She had nothing to do with them. No business of any sort.

"Move. I am not in the mood to talk to chumps like you two right now." Saggi clenched her fists, straining to control herself from knocking these two out and continuing on her way. But that'd be rude. One more chance for these human chumps.

"Sorry Saggi. We can't let you get away, we're still waiting for someone." Shoot's eyes glimmered with something she hadn't seen before. Malice...? And who was that 'someone' they were talking about...?

But they're just human chumps. They had no idea who she was or what she was, for that matter. She should knock them out right now, but something inside her told to _don't do it yet. Don't do it... yet._

'Where did that come from...?' Saggi wondered, her tail swishing irritably, making a soft swishing sound in the breeze.

She furrowed her eyebrows, glaring into the sunset, seemingly seeing nothing. Then something flickered, something strange and dark in the bright light of the sun.

A shadow flickered, on and off, next to the tall boy, and he grinned as the shadow materialized.

It was another guy; only this one was different, cold and distant. He looked around seventeen or so, in human years. He had long, deep black hair, reaching to his knees, and his skin was a pale colour, looking sickly and different. It was even paler than Saggi's own personal fur/skin colour.

His eyes were cold and dark, and some of his long wavy hair floated and wavered in front of his face. Saggi tried to avoid his intense eyes by looking at the rest of his outfit.

He wore a black tank top also over top him. His muscled arms had black, or maybe dark brown, leather straps pulled against his arms, pulled together in an X shape. Two to an X. This continued, weaving and intricate pattern to the ends of his wrists. He also wore skin-tight pants, only these were black. Man, this guy had a thing for that colour. His pants covered most of his shoes, which Saggi could only presume were black as well.

The new guy pushed back the hair from his face with his hand, and Saggi saw this guy had a tattoo on his face too. It was on the right side of his face as well, and it looked like a bird of some sort, with its wings out-stretched one wing spreading to his ear, and the other wing just stopping short near the corner of his mouth.

_Who were these weird guys...? _Saggi wondered. Weirdos, that's for sure.

"What took you so long?!" The red headed boy raged.

"I had... business." The raven coloured guy spoke.

"Well, couldn't it wait?! We have more important matters to take care of! Be here next time!" Red Head exclaimed again.

"I'll try to remember that." Raven spoke coolly.

Red Head took his hands out of his pockets, both clenched in restrained anger.

"Will both of you shut up?! Are we going to do this or not?" Shoot shouted, clearly irritated at the both of them.

All three were silent, and stared at each other, and looked as though they were conversing, though that was impossible, seeing as none of them were saying a word. They turned, and stared at Saggi.

Saggi tensed, she could easily take down these gits. She couldn't sense a scrap of Spirit Energy. They were just regular humans. Although...

"You must be wondering who we are, aren't you Saggi?" Red Head spoke, rather quietly.

Saggi twitched her ears; that was strange. How did he know her name?

"Sure. Why not?" Saggi responded dryly.

"I am Torch." Red Head said.

"You know me, Shoot." Shoot spoke nastily.

"...Ebony." The dark haired one spoke coolly.

"Fascinating. Now let me through." Saggi responded irritably.

"Sorry, Saggi, we can't do that right now—" Torch began.

"And how the heck do you know my name?! Unless Shoot told you or you're some sorta crazy stalker guy..." Saggi glared at him, her tail swishing faster now.

"Ahhh yes. That. Well you don't have to get so worked up over it. Your tail can stop airing out the wind now." Torch grinned.

Saggi's mouth went dry. 'How...? She thought to herself. _Simple, Saggi. We want you._

"What? What did you say?!" Saggi exclaimed to the three boys standing, silent.

"We didn't say a thing. Verbally that is." Shoot grinned nastily, and Saggi's stomach did uneasy flip-flops.

_Relax Saggi, and let us take you with you. Simple, yes? Now don't try to resist... things won't be pretty. I hate fighting anyway. So please, won't you come play with us?_

Saggi felt the familiar pain of her arm being twisted behind her back, and she gasped in pain and awe. What was happening?! She didn't feel anyone behind her, or even touching her!

"Argh... What...?!" Saggi exclaimed as the pain doubled, her ears lowered and her tail limp as she tried to escape.

She shot a look towards the three—no TWO boys. Where had what's-his-name, Ebony gone? The shadows of Shoot and Torch strode out long behind her, and she shot a look behind her, seeing nothing.

"Take a closer looksie behind you Saggi." Torch gestured, pointing with his finger.

Saggi glared suspiciously at Torch, but, seeing as she really had no choice, she turned to look behind her, and gasped. "What the-"

Her shadow looked exactly like her current position, arm twisted behind back tail swishing and ears perking, only there was something there holding her arm behind her.

"No..." She murmured, and gasped in agony as the pain intensified.

"You see Saggi, that is one of Ebony's tricks. Shadow traveling. Quite useful actually. It renders whomever he is attacking rather helpless, holding them into whatever shape he wishes. He also can transport the victim to the shadows, and take them anywhere he wishes." Shoot spoke, in a rather playful voice.

"You... jerks..." Saggi began thrashing side to side, her eyes desperate and full of tears from the pain.

"There's no escaping it. Just come easily to us, and you won't be harmed any longer. At least... for now." Torch grinned, a maniacal smile that made Saggi even uneasier.

Trying to concentrate of the stupid jerk hanging onto her shadow, Saggi summoned her fire demon heritage and allowed flames to consume her body, and grinned rather mischievously when she heard a cry of pain coming from behind her.

She fell forward and landed on her hands, scuffing them slightly, and breathed heavily, trying to get her composure back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ebony reappear next to his friends, and they stood, silent. Again, they seemed they were conversing, but it was impossible to hear them if they were speaking anything.

Shoot nodded suddenly and grinned as he faced Saggi.

"I hope you like my technique Saggi, because I deeply enjoyed creating it." Shoot took his goggles and put them over his eyes, and clenched his fist around something.

"Spores of Incapacitation!" Shoot shouted, and threw the small puffy ball he had been holding into the air.

It exploded, sending tiny yellow blossoms, yellow and pink, all around the air drifting down upon Saggi, whom had gotten up in the time being.

She sniffed the air with her pink catlike nose, and immediately regretted that action. She started coughing, holding her hand against her mouth, her eyes watering from the strange numbness inside her.

"What... Urgh!" Sagggi coughed heavily, then continued.

"What is this?!" She hacked, and tried to concentrate on standing up, wavering slightly in the process.

"This is my power. I have the ability to communicate and control plants, similar to your friend Kurama, correct?" Shoot shrugged, nonchalantly despite the situation.

"Argh..." Saggi collapsed to her knees for the second time that day, her eyes watering and a numbness spreading itself through her body, her tail and legs already limp from the spores.

Saggi hacked again, and a small trickle of blood found its way sliding down her mouth.

"This... hurts..." her eyes were half-closed, barely aware that the three were closing in closer to her, like wolves waiting for their prey to fall.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it? Sort of like a half-pain, isn't it? Like the pitiful human doctors and their anesthetics before they give the patient a shot."

Saggi narrowed her eyes, and focused the last of her energy into exploding the spores around her, turning them into small, floating firey blossoms, their former colourful beauty now the passionate colours of crimson, orange, and yellow. Shoot's eyes widened in shock, and he quickly covered his mouth and nose, Torch simply stood there and Ebony dissappeared into the shadows to hide.

Saggi then grinned, knowing she had scared them, if anything, and she collasped, falling forward onto her belly, eyes closed, her last thoughts, '_I've failed... all of them...' _Images of Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei flashed through her mind...

She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

-----------------

Torch smirked. "We got her."

He picked her up by the back of her shirt and walked over to Ebony, and clung to his right shoulder, the other occupied by Shoot, who had put his goggles back upon his head and was breathing heavily before straightening up and nodded to Torch.

Saggi had transformed to her most basic state as a cat demon, a small white cat with three, now currently limp, tails, each tail representing a stripe on her usual long and floofy tail.

She was being held by the scruff of her neck, and had no idea where she was going and why she had been taken.

Torch nodded curtly to Ebony. "Let's go"

The long haired man nodded and the group swiftly turned into shadow and raced along into the sunset.

------------------------------

-gasp- R&R.

**Note**: 'Floofy' is a word I created that sounds like fluffy and basically means fluffy but is spelled differently. :)

ALL CREDIT OF THE CREATION OF TORCH'S NAME GOES TO MY BFF APRILKISSES WHOM I HAVE ALWAYS CONSIDERED A GENIUS AND I FEEL HORRIBLE NOT PUTTING THIS IN EARLIER! SORRY STEPH! ;-;


	4. UPDATE PAGE

**APRILKISSES IS THE BESTEST PERSON ON THE FACE OF THIS PLANET! I AM A COMPLETE JERK FOR FORGETTING TO PUT IN _HER_ CREDIT FOR THE CREATION OF TORCH'S NAME!**

* * *

Okaaay. Now that that's through. Thanks April. :)

* * *

Back to more practical matters... This will be used as an update page for Fiery Blossoms, seeing as I really need this and this chapter seemed convenient. :P

As of 12.15.04, I am working on the **fourth** chapter for this fic. Hopefully it will be finished soon, so please bear with me. Sorry about the HUGE delay! I promise that this fiction will continue until it is finished, so please be patient :)  
-  
As of 12.17.04: Fourth chapter is up! n.n  
-  
As of 2.17.05: Fifth Chapter is up! (Took me long enough...)  
-  
As of 7.20.05: It is official - I have decided to put this story on hold for the moment. See the 'Notice' chapter for more information.


	5. Chapter 4: Realization

Okay, before I write anymore, I just want to say that this is going to be the last chapter for awhile, I'm going to be working on my Teen Titan's fiction until it's done. So sorry guys, but don't worry, Fiery Blossoms **will** continue! …Sooner or later. n.n

Well, that seems to be it. Thanks a bunch to all my reviewers so far, and a special thanks to SapphireAngel, whose helped me with revising these chapters! On with the **actual** FOURTH chapter of Fiery Blossoms!

And thank you /so/ much to the patiently waiting people! I will continue typing the chapters but it might take a bit of time to upload them. X.x

* * *

It was cold. That's what I remembered. Cold… and heartless, like the grins of past demons and humans. They were always cold, and unwelcoming. I just… didn't understand. Why? 

My head was in a daze, a mess of nostalgia and memories. I had no idea why they came.

'_She's still out? Good. I wasn't that sure of your abilities Shoot.'_

'_Shut it. It worked, didn't it?'_

'_Yeah, but you got burned in the process.'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_Will both of you be quiet? It's awfully irritating to try and travel with you two babbling on like that.'_

'_Fine. Just keep moving.'_

'_Why would I stop?'_

Why was it so cold again? Oh yeah. I can't remember.

'_Hiei! Hiei, wait a sec! Sage still isn't here!'_

'_Tough. We're going.'_

'_But Hiei-'_

'_I said; we're going.'_

'_SAAAAAAAGE!'_

I was lost, a prisoner of my own memories.

'_Good job. Now try throwing it.'_

_The fire burned my hand. 'Ow! That hurt! I just can't do it!'_

'_Hah hah! Don't worry, let me show you how.'_

'…_Okay.'_

Somebody help me.

--------------------------

Botan blinked her wide blue eyes in shock at what her eyes told her. "No…"

The piece of yellowed parchment fluttered in the breeze as she released the aging paper into the breeze, her hands shaking slightly in nervousness at what she had just read.

Her pink kimono was a directly opposite sign that she might have been the Grim Reaper, but it was true. Her sky blue hair was pulled into a high pony-tail, currently wavering in the wind.

'_This can't be true…_' She thought desperately. '_It just can't be! Saggi said…_'

She yelped as she came back into reality, realizing the paper was floating away into the sky.

Her light brown paddle which she used as transportation, popped underneath her as she zoomed into the sky and grabbed the paper with her hands, safely tucking it into the right sleeve of her kimono. She turned her paddle toward the direction of Yusuke's school, starting to fly away, only to stop suddenly as she heard something she dreaded.

An ambulance rang in the distant side of the city, and she floated in the air, glaring angrily at where the noise had originated.

"Not now… now of all times…" She muttered under her breath, and looked in the direction of Yusuke, and then the accident. "Maybe…" She glanced in both directions again, "Oh I hate it when things like this happen! Humans! They never can live long enough, can they?" She puffed out her cheeks in irritation.

Her irritated expression softened, as she thought, '_Maybe it's just some sort of joke… But who would joke about such things? Even so… after this one that's all I'll have for today… Thankfully._'

She began to fly off in the direction of the ambulance, "Maybe it is just a joke…" Her expression turned worried as the wind ruffled her hair, "I'll tell Yusuke after this…"

--------------------------

Yusuke Urameshi stomped down the sidewalk, fuming.

He was still in his rebel green school uniform, his lesson book tucked into the curve of his arm, his hands jammed into his pockets. His black hair was slicked back, only to have some of the strands fall loose from this hair-trap and dangle in front of his face.

"Stupid school… stupid teachers… stupid algebra…" He could be heard muttering distinctly.

Flames danced in his light brown eyes, he was back in school so soon and already the teachers were berating him for not being here. He gritted his teeth in anger, the sickly sound somehow satisfying for his mood.

People avoided the red-faced teen, whispering into each other's ears as they passed him.

"That's Yusuke Urameshi. Don't mess with him, or he'll mess _you_ up."

"Stay in school honey, or you'll end up like him."

"I heard he just got back, and he beat up a guy who looked him in the eye. Can you believe that?"

"No way dude."

"Yeah that's right! Keep talkin' everyone!" Yusuke yelled so everyone could hear. "You save the world a couple times and this is how the world repays you…" Yusuke muttered irritably.

The crowd scattered and yelped, and Yusuke kept walking around the corner… right into Shuichi Minamino.

"Oh. Kurama. Sorry about that man." Yusuke spoke, still angry but calmed slightly by the sight of his crimson haired fox-demon friend.

"It's all right Yusuke. What were you yelling about?" Kurama asked in his low melodious voice.

Schoolgirls blushed and hovered nearby in groups, unlike Yusuke's earlier crowd, eager to catch a glimpse of the attractive young emerald-eyed teen, still in his maroon school uniform. His feminine looks, with his red hair reaching down to his back and dreamy green eyes just added to this effect. His eyes were never troubled by anything, with gave them a far-away look, forever day-dreaming. They giggled, and many of them threw hopeful glances at the teen, hoping he'd look at them but quickly looking away, just in case Kurama caught one of their giggly looks.

"Nothing. Just stupid school stuff…" Yusuke grumbled, his former anger seeming sort of stupid now in the face of his level-headed friend.

"Ahh…" Kurama nodded in acknowledgement of what Yusuke had said.

"So… what's my favorite fox-boy doing on this side of town? Isn't your school, well, on the other side of town?" Yusuke asked, as the two kept walking down the bustling city sidewalk.

"Well, actually I was looking for you, Kuwabara, or Saggi. Or even Hiei for that matter. I was hoping that finding Hiei would be simpler than this, but it seems like he doesn't want to be found." Kurama looked thoughtfully at the sky.

"Oh. Why's that?" Yusuke raised his eyebrows.

"Well I-" He began.

"HEY! Guys!" Kuwabara came racing up between the two, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "What's up? I never thought I'd find you two on my way to the video arcade!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Yusuke took his free hand and picked Kuwabara's arm off of his shoulder, "That's fascinating." He looked around, "Where're Okubo and your other buddies?"

"Oh. They had stuff to do." Kuwabara shrugged, his light blue school uniform straining slightly at the sleeves. His normal orange hair was still fixed into its usual position. He took his other arm off of Kurama's shoulder, who had remained quiet the whole time and made a thoughtful stance with his hands while walking.

"Kuwabara," Kurama began, ignoring Yusuke's sniggering as the trio started walking down the sidewalk again. "Did you happen to notice anything last night?"

"What? Hmm… Now that you mention it Kurama, there was a weird disturbance sometime around the sunset. Why?" Kuwabara gave both of them an odd look.

The group reached the small park located in the middle of the city, and began walking down the now deserted pathway, others rushing past them to get out of the park, eager to go back to their homes or to restaurants with friends.

"Hmmm… just wondering." Kurama narrowed his eyes and stared at the ground.

Yusuke's eyes grew dark with the memories of the Dark Tournament, saying, "Why? You sayin' there's something wrong? I just beat Toguro, there can't be anything wrong. …Nothing so soon…" He murmured the last part, mostly to himself.

The threesome reached a park bench, and Kurama sat down while Kuwabara and Yusuke stood, their hands in their pockets. The whole group looked rather grim.

"So, you decided to talk without me? I feel so left out." Hiei appeared beside the bench, in his usual drab black outfit. His right arm was still bandaged heavily, up to the shoulder with raggedy faded white bandages. A silver katana lay hidden in its sheath on Hiei's side.

"Hey Hiei. Sorry about that. You tend to disappear whenever we actually need you." Yusuke responded to his greeting.

"Hn." His only response was a grunt.

"Hey…" Kuwabara looked around, as though expecting something to jump out of the bushes. "Where's Saggi?"

"Excellent question," Hiei muttered dryly.

"Oh c'mon guys, she was going to hang around with Botan today, remember? She and Botan kept telling us all yesterday. I'm sure they're out somewhere right now." Yusuke relaxed, and pulled his hands out of his pockets.

Kurama shook his head gently. "No. I don't believe that's right. I—." He began but was cut off by the sound of a quickly descending object.

"—Hello hello everyone! I've been looking all over for you four! This is just a wonderful coincidence wouldn't you say? Ever since my stupid Spirit Watch broke, I haven't been able to locate any of you! And, you know, I have something important to say!" Botan floated down on her paddle and hopped off, twirling it in her hands before resting it on her shoulder, rushing over to the four.

"Wow. Must be a miracle, Botan, you having something important to say." Yusuke grinned slyly before Botan turned suddenly, 'accidentally' whacking Yusuke with the paddle, as she innocently said her greetings to Kurama.

A large bruise started to form on Yusuke's left cheek, as he angrily got up from where the paddle had beat him to the ground. He growled irritably as he began to attack Botan; only to have the paddle hit him in the face again as she said hello to Kuwabara and Hiei.

During this process, Kurama said hello, rather lightly, trying to ignore the usual Yusuke-Botan banter, '_Well, it seems to be going along nicely today._'

Kuwabara chuckled and snorted, his hand in his mouth trying to stop from laughing, '_Urameshi's such an idiot! Hah hah hah hah… hee hee hee…'_

Hiei stared at all of them like they were freaks, '_Hn._'

After Yusuke begrudgingly got back up—carefully, in fear of flying paddles—he asked Botan, "So what is this whole wonderful visitation about?" And, as an afterthought, he added, "I think I'm gonna have a bruise now Botan…"

"I don't know what you're talking about Yusuke." She said lightly waving away the matter with her hand. "But seriously boys," she began, and started to reach down the right sleeve of her kimono, "there's something we need to talk about."

She drew her hand out, and, dangling between her index finger and thumb, was a folded yellow paper, crinkling slightly at the ends with age. It was folded in half with a red seal printed on top.

"This is it."

Immediately, Yusuke grabbed the paper from her hands with lightning speed, Botan yelped slightly with surprise as the paper was taken from her grasp.

Yusuke stood next to Botan with the paper in both hands, staring at the intricate design while the others gathered around them, even Hiei.

The candle-wax seal was dull, and there was a large single crack down the center of it, seeing as Botan had obviously already opened it.

It was a strange seal, with interlocking symbols in a circle, each grasping ahold of the one in front of them, somehow. A raven clamped down over the tail of the male lion with its beak. The large creature had its paws intertwined around a thorny vine, and lastly a strange crackly symbol, which ruffled the feathers of the raven. An open mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth, and within the mouth, a simple letter of 'S.'

"Are we going to stand around staring at some stupid crest all day long or are we going to open it?" Botan asked irritably, interrupting everyone's thoughts with her speech and the continuous tapping of her foot.

"C'mon Botan, we just got it. Who knows how long you've had this thing anyway." Yusuke said nonchalantly, waving the still folded paper in front of her nose.

"Shut up and get on with it already Yusuke!" Botan yelled in his face.

The two stood fuming at each other for a few seconds; meanwhile Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara had taken the letter, opened it, and began reading.

"HEY!" The two yelled, whirling around with rage at the sight of their friends.

"Well, it certainly seemed like we'd never get it open. Your mindless arguments amaze me every time." Hiei gave them a pointless look with a hint of boredom.

Yusuke was silent for a moment, before continuing, "Okay, fine. You're right. Give it here Kurama." He said, holding out his hand. "If we're going to read it, we might as well do it together.

Kurama hesitated for a moment, then smiled warmly and handed the now open piece of paper into Yusuke's hand, who then cleared his throat and began reading.

'_Oh Yusuke. You've already grown up a lot. Hard to believe that a year ago you were just some snot-nosed noisy brat of a teenager. Who would've known?_' Botan smiled wryly and then listened to what Yusuke was saying.

"…_Dearest of fighters._

_Okay, mostly Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei, but continuing on, shall we?"_

Kuwabara made an odd look. "Gee that's weird. Some weirdo sends us a letter and starts it off with an attempt at humor?"

"Shush!" Botan put her hand over his mouth and they continued.

"_It would seem by now that you've finally figured out that your poor friend Saggi is nowhere to be found. 'Where could she be? I assume you all are crying, 'Boo-hoo.'_

_Sorry, but we've taken her out for a little play date. I suppose all of you could call it a game of Intense Hide-and-go-Seek, the silly little human game that children play."_

Hiei and the others tensed slightly, at the light mood of the letter. Yusuke's grip became more strained.

"_She was a bit hesitant at playing with us at first, but we soon convinced her otherwise, no worries._

_She's quite safe with us now, don't worry. More or less that is._

_If you want to find her, please do go to the directions located on the lower part of this letter, within the next few days, of course, otherwise Saggi will have to keep hiding forever, now, won't she?_

_Sincerely,_

_The Ever-So-Devoted Members of the Fundamentals_

_PS. And no, Kuwabara, the name was not meant to rhyme."_

No laughter came from the group. Kuwabara's mouth opened, just about to make a comment about the name. He shut his mouth with a sour look on his face, clearly upset the 'Members' had stolen his thunder.

"Well, it certainly seems that these 'Fundamentals' have done their homework." Kurama noted this dryly, as the letter was crumpled into Yusuke's right hand, which was by now was trembling with restrained fury.

Silence greeted Kurama's words, as Yusuke then began to speak. "Botan."

"Yes?" Botan asked weakly, her hands hiding inside her kimono, near the opening of her mouth, in the form of gasping. She hated that note. It was harder reading it alone.

"Contact Koenma. We need to find Saggi. Now." Yusuke grasped the note harder, '_Whoever these scumbags are they're going down._'

Kurama narrowed his eyes and looked at the sky, so sweet and innocent despite the horror unraveling on the ground. '_Where is she…?_' He wondered, and glanced at Hiei.

Hiei's brows were furrowed down at a point, his eyes closed. Anger eminated from his body. Kurama thought to himself, '_This cannot be good. Yusuke is near the breaking point, Botan nervous and frightened, Hiei upset. That's all that needs to be said. Kuwabara and I are the most level-headed at this point. Though I'm not sure if that's a good thing. If our group is to overcome this ordeal, we need to stick together more than ever. If not, I fear that this mysterious group will succeed in whatever their plan is._'

The birds in the trees nearby seemed to sense the tension among the group, fluttering out of their tree and into the air, twittering amongst themselves. They slipped away into the never-ending sky, to where all people and demons wished they could escape to.

* * *

Whew! Think that'll satisfy you guys for a bit? Good! It took me long enough to finish! An all-nighter and then some! XD (( And sorry if the first part is confusing, it's supposed to be like that. Sorta. O.o )) 

Please review, and I'm **sorry** for leavin' you guys with a cliffhanger!! n.n; but don't worry, I promise that as soon as my other fiction is done, this one will take off! n.n

If I have the extra time, I just might add a couple chapters while finishing the other one, but don't be too hopeful. n.n;

Please review and wait patiently! :D


	6. Chapter 5: Attack

Wonderful! Fifth chapter! There isn't much else to say, so on with the story.

Oh, yes, there is. I lied. X.x Two things.

NO FLAMES. Constructive critiscm is encouraged; however if you flame my story I will get angry. SapphireAngel is now helping me out with the story. And I give her a HUGE thanks for that!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, all the Original Characters would be protected by laws that prevented despies Role-Playing with their made-up character infatuated/related/married to them. –shudder-

I only own Saggi, the assorted villains you will me, and the plot of this story. :)

All righty then. Just a warning, this chapter is a 'filler' chapter. The next will be more exciting. Promise!

And thanks for reading this far, especially Sakura Seita:) Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

I was trapped… and free… 

Of anything and everything.

At the moment…

But the strangest feeling.

It didn't make sense…

One thought still ran its way endlessly through my mind.

'_Sage…_'

-...-

"You see Yusuke, we don't have any information on this Organization, that was mentioned in the letter you received. However the coordinates written on the back point specifically to a vacant area in South Africa. Some random country…I don't know the details…" A small chubby hand waved away the matter, his tiny voice becoming less important.

"Gee, thanks Koenma. I don't think we could have gotten such important info without your help…" Yusuke rolled his eyes before grinning teasingly.

"This is serious, Yusuke." The toddler-sized protector of Spirit World gritted his teeth onto the small yellow pacifier to contain his anger.

"If they were able to take Saggi away, either subduing her or otherwise, then these guys are someone to deal with. Just because we don't have anything on them doesn't mean they're not dangerous. You need to take this seriously, Yusuke." Koenma leaned over his large desk, resting his arms on the table and interlocking his fingers.

He stared at the group arranged before him, whose members would look odd in another world.

A tall orange-haired adolescent had on a look of realization on his face, at the moment. He truly accepted the fact that the foursome would need to do more work. He had changed out of his school uniform, now wearing a simple white T-Shirt. One dark green jacket was placed over this, ending briefly at his shins. A bit dramatic for Kazuma Kuwabara, but it worked. '_I wonder when we're gonna get going… I always did want to go to Africa… Saggi'll be okay… I'm sure of it…'_'

Yusuke Urameshi had changed out of his school uniform and now stood there, tapping his foot impatiently. He wore a white shirt, and a faded orange and blue jacket with sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He, too, had on blue jeans, which were tighter, though comfortable. '_This better not take too long… Every second counts. Stupid toddler…_' Yusuke's brow was rumpled with impatience, hoping Koenma would end his lecture soon.

Hiei was leaning rather sullenly against the wall next to the door. He couldn't believe he had been dragged to this whining baby's office. His eyes were closed, his face clear. But unlike Yusuke, he wasn't showing his impatience. But it was there, all right. It was there, alive and waiting to spring out. The black-haired youkai opened his eyes, waiting for the moment when they could leave. '_Do none of them ever shut up?_' He continued standing, waiting some more.

Arms folded calmly across chest, head inclined slightly to an angle. Kurama did not want to miss any of what Koenma was saying. In his opinion, the crimson-haired kitsune was in a more preferred outfit. Long sleeved white cloth, reached down to his wrists, while equally clean pants ended just short of his ankles. Comfortable pointed black shoes fitted his gentle feet. A pale yellow sheet of sorts covered his anterior and posterior, fitted neatly into the lilac wrap around his waist. The color was the same as the border of yellow cloth. It was impossible to say what he was thinking at the time.

"All of you need to." The baby ruler looked up at all of them gathered in his small office, "I fear that none of our sources can tell us any information about them so they could be more dangerous than perhaps even Toguro, Yusuke."

Yusuke's cold brown eyes narrowed at the mention of Toguro, and he nodded once.

"Okay. I catch your drift Koenma. We'll bring her back and shut down this organization." Yusuke turned and started to leave, the other three following silently.

Koenma nodded at the retreating backs of the foursome. His eyes were grim, thinking about the upcoming mission they were partaking in.

'_These things don't happen often. Organizations popping up from nowhere. One of my Spirit Detectives being kidnapped..._' He rubbed his temples with a sigh, as the familiar blue ogre came running up with another matter of business.

'_I'm too young for this…_'

-...-

My eyes opened just a crack, ever so slowly

A crack, and that was enough.

'_I can't remember anything…_' The newest thought moved around in my head, '_Why can't I remember anything!_'

I closed my eyes again, as I felt the numbness slowly ease its way out of my body. It would probably be awhile before I could move again.

My ears twitched involuntarily, trying to catch a scrap of sound. There was none. '_That's weird… There should be at least SOMETHING I can hear… I don't like this._'

I grinned ruefully to no one in particular, my lips dry and parched, '_I don't like any of this. I can't move… and the last thing…_'

My eyes opened in shock.

It all came rushing back to me.

The sunset.

The park.

The boy, Shoot.

His friends. The shadow-dancer. The cold eyes.

Torch. Ebony.

I was incapacitated.

"That's… what happened…" My voice was raspy, probably from the fact I hadn't used it in who knows how long.

-...-

"Remind me to kill all of you soon."

"Come on Hiei, that plane ride wasn't THAT bad!"

"Yusuke, don't make me remind you of what happened in there." Hiei glared evilly at the taller boy.

Yusuke said nothing but his face revealed it all, mouth twisted into a grin, full of stifled laughter.

The foursome was walking down a crowded African street market, after just getting off a small plane that led to the barely heard of town. They still had a ways to go, their means of travel varying-from what Botan had told them-from driven-down buses to walking.

'Why?' They had asked. Simple. Apparently, any sort of energy given off by Boton would most likely alert the 'Members' and depending on what they had to go on, (nothing, by the way) they would be shot down and everything would fail.

Of course, this was all speculation given by Koenma.

Even better.

The shouts in foreign languages and squawking of fowl filled the foursome's ears. Along with that came cows braying, and prices being shouted, accepted or rejected. They wouldn't forget the hustle and bustle of this shopping area for some time.

Hiei constantly sent out glares at the salesmen and women that dared to approach him. Unlucky dark-skinned individuals backed away, clutching their advertised fruit or bird. They continued to look for other buyers after the unlucky encounter.

'_I wonder what happened to these humans. All the rest of the pathetic human dwellings they care to call cities and towns seem much larger than this place. How can I think of a way to decapitate the fools who stole Saggi when I can hardly hear anything among this noise._' He continued walking and ignored the rest of the noise.

-...-

After an hour or so, the group had reached the ends of the town, the stalls and mud-made homes dwindling down to a few every couple hundred feet. It was evening again, the sun slowly sinking down over the treetops of the nearing rainforest.

Shadows of it had grown larger over the last few hours. They came to a point where they could see the path, and soon lost their way in the dense forest. Even from their position, they could see the tropical pink, purple, and blue flowers, the vines ensnaring the trunks of the enormous trees.

Unfortunately, one of the foursome had grown impatient while walking.

"We've been walking for like FIVE HOURS!" Kuwabara raged, breaking the formation of the stiff line they had been marching in, jumping ahead of the other three, one of whom was giving him a dirty look. (Hiei, of course.)

"Can't the toddler come up with something other than walking! What ever happened to that bus system we were supposed to ride that would've taken us to this point!" He made a fist with his left hand and pounded it into the open right, "I'm gonna find out what!"

Yusuke shrugged and began walking again. He brushed past Kuwabara, while calling over his shoulder, "You heard it. The Bus Depot said that they all broke down or something. C'mon, you needed the exercise anyway. Admit it." He sniggered and turned his head back to the path in front of him.

"Yes, Yusuke's right. Relax Kuwabara, for we have more walking ahead of us. You had better get used to it." Kurama stepped up to Kuwabara and smiled reassuringly before following Yusuke.

Hiei walked until he was beside him, "Hn." He muttered, giving him a look, "Why did you make us stop?" He began walking again, muttering, "Buffoon…"

Kuwabara paused, then turned on his feet to look at the retreating backs of his friends, as a single raindrop plopped onto his nose.

"Hey… it's raining." He commented, looking up into the sky as more tiny drops pelted down. A downpour commenced.

"Well no kidding Sherlock. It's the RAINforest." Yusuke called back to Kuwabara, rolling his eyes and beginning to run to the shelter of the tall trees' canopies.

Kurama and Hiei followed suit, Hiei disappearing in an instant and reappearing under the canopy of the trees. Kurama soon caught up with Yusuke and his strides.

Kuwabara pouted for a moment. This just wasn't his week. '_I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed last Wednesday…_'

He began to run into the rain forest, before looking into the sky, rain quickly turning dusty roads into mud.

"I don't like the feel of this rain…" He murmured, almost thoughtfully.

"Hey! Kuwabara! You coming or what?" Yusuke called over the roar of the pounding rain.

"Ergh… I'M COMING URAMESHI!" He yelled back, and began to run.

Only to have a bolt of lightning strike the ground inches from his feet.

"Ahhh!" Kuwabara yelped, and fell back onto his bottom.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke ran out of the rainforest, nearing his friend.

Another lightning bolt struck the ground, causing him to skid to a stop.

"What the heck is this…?" Yusuke muttered, upset that he was getting soaked and evil lightning bolts were attacking him and his friend.

Underneath the canopy, inches from the falling rain, Kurama and Hiei stood silent, watching the proceedings. Each knew something was happening, and it was best to stay put… for now. (True, you have a point, but everyone likes trees! …Right? '' ))

BZ-AAAAP!

The lightning struck again, closer to Yusuke this time. Each time the lightning hit the ground; it left a large hole, like a pothole, showing the danger of the element.

BZ-AAAAP! BZ-AAAAP! BZ-AAAAP!

This time, Yusuke barely had seconds to respond, as he realized the lightning was now aiming for him. Dodging and rolling, he moved with the lithe of a cat, inches from where the bolts struck, dirt flecking his face.

'_Hey… wait a minute!_' he thought, as another bolt came down, '_Lightning doesn't strike twice!_'

Grinning satisfactorily at his own wit, he chose the hole of the latest bolt that had come down to hide in his refuge.

"Come get me now! Stupid lightning bolts!" He screamed into the sky, rain washing away the dirt on his face and turning it into mud, streaming off.

There was a pause in the out break of lightning, during which Kuwabara pulled himself off the ground with an off squelching noise, and other than that, all was silent except the constant pitter-pattering of the rain. Then…

BZ-AAAAP!

Yusuke screamed in agony as the stream of lightning collided with his body, sending wave after wave of pain through him. His skin felt as though it were on fire, the bizarre torture rippling under his skin. It only lasted a second, but it felt like a lifetime.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" Yusuke's scream echoed through the air as the boom of thunder followed, melding into his own voice.

Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened. What was happening!

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara called, and scrambled to meet Yusuke's falling, stiff body. His eyes were wide and his pupils dilated, unfocused. His clothes were already starting to unravel, the threading weak.

"Kuwa… bara… Something's… wrong…" Yusuke's words were rough and harsh-sounding, as if the words didn't quite fit in his mouth.

"Quiet Urameshi. Somethin' weird's going on out here, and I can't say I like it." Kuwabara held his friend close like one might do to a crying and worried child.

Yusuke grunted, the closest he could get to a laugh at the moment.

"Idiot… that was… your first… clue…" He whispered.

Kurama took that moment to run into the storm, feeling Yusuke fading.

"Oh really? That old 'Lightning never strikes twice' nonsense? And I thought you were the Spirit Detective! Ha ha ha ha!" A bemused laugh followed the statement given by an unknown voice that seemed to be magnified by the falling rain.

"Just who the heck are you? And what the heck do you think you're doing!" Kuwabara yelled, as a moving shadow materialized from the curtain of rain, coming from the direction of the town the group had left.

"Tell you who I am? Sheesh, I never thought that I'd be doing this. Apparently Shard was correct…" The voice sounded amused now, in his own world. Yes, the voice was male. A baritone voice was tinged lightly with a spark of its own.

"I am Sparks." The figure stepped from the small mist, and he was no closer than fifteen feet away from the tensing Kuwabara and Kurama, and the shallow-breathing Yusuke.

Sparks, apparently their new aggressor, was around six feet tall, his form not entirely menacing. He seemed more like the guy you would have a Sunday cookout with than an enemy.

'_There are laughter lines around his mouth_,' Kurama noted, '_and his brows look not at all like they enjoy the angry position they were in._'

True, Sparks' dark eyebrows were narrowed in an angry grimace, giving his amber eyes a deeper look. A few long strands of black hair fell in front of his face, plastered there from the rain. The rest of his hair was pulled low, a ponytail which fell down his back.

The rest of his torso was concealed by an equally black cape, curled around his body, like shadow wrapped light. Despite their position in a remote city in Africa, its edges were not frayed or spattered with mud. It was merely soaked to its watertight skin, but seemed to protect its owner well. A circular amber badge imprinted with the image of a single lightning bolt had been placed on his right shoulder, holding up the cape around his body.

A single hand was extended from this dark shadow of a cape, as Sparks took a few more steps closer. To the elbow it was encased in a purple armor of sorts, shining and glistening because of the rain slipping off its almost plastic-like design.

Sparks' skin was tanned slightly, giving him more of a Hispanic look; his teeth were pulled into an almost happy looking grin.

"I suggest you stop moving forward unless you wish to meet with an unwanted end." Kurama's voice filled the empty silence as he tensed, a seed having slipped down from his sleeve and into his hand.

"Oh, terribly sorry. I didn't realize that you were so protective, Kurama." Sparks stopped moving forward and the hand was pulled back into the folds of the cape.

"As Kuwabara asked, what are you doing here? Is there a reason behind your unprovoked attack?" Kurama glared at the almost cheery man.

"Yes, actually. …And no. I admit, I was intrigued by the lone Kuwabara, and the thought that crossed my mind, 'Target Practice.' Of course, when Yusuke came and proved a more interesting target, my attention was caught. Of course, I didn't expect to actually hit him." He laughed again, and then stifled suddenly by the rose that slit the right side of his face. It started to bleed, a thin line of red trickling down his tan complexion.

"Tell us why you are here!" Kurama shifted to a fighting stance, another rose in his hand. Kuwabara pulled the still form of Yusuke onto his back, backing slowly behind Kurama.

Sparks said nothing, but pulled the same hand out from underneath and felt the cut across his cheek. Pulling his hand away, he studied the blood on his fingers for a moment, before looking up and glaring at Kurama.

"That wasn't the most wisest move, considering I'm the one here to tell you where to find your dear friend Saggi." His voice was suddenly cold. Lightning cracked and struck ground off road and into barren fields before the rainforest. Thunder boomed and roared, following its master.

"Where is she?" Hiei slid from the rainforest to the side of Kurama in an instant, his katana drawn and pointing at the cold villain. A command, not a request.

"There." Sparks said nothing more but pointed behind the Reikai Tantei. Kuwabara turned, the only one to look, knowing that Kurama and Hiei were keeping an eye on Sparks.

"What the - "

" - You will find her there." Sparks interrupted Kuwabara's voice. "Have fun reaching her. And I suggest that you improve your aim Kurama," Sparks hissed between his teeth, voice as cold as ice, "Because next time I'll be there to kill you, whether or not we've met before."

And with that last threat hanging in the air, the lightning lashed down to where he was standing, and Sparks was gone.

Ever so slowly, Kurama and Hiei released their attentiveness; Hiei sliding the katana back into its sheath and Kurama allowing the rose to fall back into a seed.

"That was… weird. But not as weird as **that**." Kuwabara said, turning to look at what Sparks had pointed to earlier.

"Yes…" Kurama began, turning to face Kuwabara but his voice trailing off as he saw what Kuwabara was indicating.

Floating above the rainforest was a giant fortress. It was enormous, how could they not have seen it before? It was similar to that of a rounded castle, only a hundred feet or so above the surface of the tallest trees. It was built like a castle, as mentioned before, with spires that rose into the sky around the walls of it. It was light purple, an odd color for a fortress. Built of what seemed like a sturdy cement stone, its appearance was misted slightly by rain. They couldn't get a specific detail on its architecture. It was after all, a demonic castle. Its appearance was misted slightly by the rain, so they couldn't get any specific detail on its architecture.

"What the heck is that thing?" Kuwabara asked, even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

"I have no idea." Kurama spoke.

Hiei remained silent.

After a few more moment gazing at the awesome size of the floating fortress, Kuwabara blinked out of the daze it held him in. He grew concerned, realizing what had happened.

"Guys, what about Urameshi? Getting hit by a lightning bolt doesn't seem very safe…" He mumbled.

"Yusuke should be… okay. He should wake up in a few hours. He may be a bit stiff, but other than that fine." Kurama smiled reassuringly, coming to inspect Yusuke just in case.

"Whew! That's a relief. I thought he was dead or somethin'." Kuwabara laughed, a nervous one despite his words.

"Are we going or not?" Hiei asked, and Kurama and Kuwabara found the small apparition inside the first few feet of the rainforest, shielded by the elements.

"Yes. We should get inside the canopy Kuwabara. The tops of the trees will prevent almost all the rain from hitting us." Kurama spoke, walking towards to where the path ended and the rainforest began.

"Yeah…" Kuwabara mumbled, and shifted the position of the unconscious Yusuke on his back before following his friend into the trees.

"How come you know so much about rainforests anyway?" He asked, reaching the safety of the trees and shaking his head furiously to get some of the water off.

"Many years Kuwabara… many years." Came his cryptic and not so helpful reply.

Kuwabara grunted. He wasn't going to get any good conversation with these two. Sheesh. How was he going to at least try and enjoy the trip with these two brick walls?

Hiei took the lead, having marked the location of the fortress in his head.

Kurama took up second place, his eyes distant and full of thought, numbly moving aside the branches and leaves that got in his way. He was thinking of what Sparks had said, and how powerful their opponents might be.

'_The entire field of rain that came suddenly… it felt strange. Like it was masking his energy or something similar. I feel that Sparks was right. We will meet again, and most certainly it would be in the edge of battle._'

Kuwabara, having the load of Yusuke on his back, came last, the unfortunate receiver of all the branches that 'suddenly pop up from outta no where.' Or so he says.

* * *

Sort of a lulled chapter. I hoped you liked the unveiling of Sparks! He was my favorite villain when I came up with his idea… xD 

Hope you enjoyed it though, so now review! Thanks!


	7. Notice

I regret to say this but sadly I've decided to currently discontinue this story.

I've lost the spark and my beta-reader, and I don't feel encouraged to write anymore at the moment. Thank you for all of you who reviewed my story.

-AuroranWings S


End file.
